Stuck With Affairs how KevEdd's affair began
by yaoilovefilledperson
Summary: poor Double D. Ed and Eddy gone for the week, having to deal with bullies on the bus, being sexually harassed by Kevin... KevinXEdd/Double D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: (c) All characters belong to their respected owners.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day one, homeroom: Cheery and prepared, I took my seat across the room from the teacher, my hands folded on my desk nicely. School was always fun, for me at least, but I couldn't say the same for all the other people in my school of Peach Creek Junior High. A good portion of the class was either sleeping or reading books during lectures while another portion was talking and playing crude games with eachother. I was apart of the portion who actual enjoyed class, me being the only one here today. There are usually one or two people in each of my classes who I tend to get along with, but out of those I talk to, all were gone at a weekly scouting trip. Preferably, Ed and Eddy--leaving me all alone for the entire week, it being only monday.

Class was to begin, and I was shakily waiting for the bell to ring so that it may do so, the school currently being in homeroom at the moment. Trying to stay calm, I pulled out a rather large book and began to read, a book I only bring out when bored or in a emergancy such as this. I had to look busy for otherwise I'd be bullied as usual. My book didn't save me today, this statement justified by a certain someone pushing my book onto the desk, exposing my worried face. It was the teacher, gladly, not who I assumed. Before telling me what he really wanted, he complimented my book, saying that it is one of the finest of it's class.

"Thank you," I said in my ordinarily friendly tone. "Did you want something, Mr. Bell?"

"Yes. Seems that I must change seats again to stop all this chatter in the class. You will be sitting over there for now," he said, pointing to a seat in a empty row right in front of the batch of aggressive talkers. I broke into a cold sweat.

"Why? Can't I go sit over there with the people who don't do anything?" I pleaded. He shook his head.

"They're getting moved too. Please just take your seat, Eddward," he said before walking over to the quiet people.

I sighed, collecting my items and moving my location to the seat near the back. Now within feet of the group, they glared instensly at my presence. I took my seat in front of them, ducking my head under my hands to appear invisable and out of the way.

"Forget about 'em, he's just a nerd," said one of the talk-group's members.

I sighed in relief, now knowing that they wouldn't bother me. Just at that instant, the bell rang and everyone took their seats. Hopefully no one would be sitting next to me. That hope was bold until Mr. Bell said my name. I didn't catch who else he said, but he was pointing to the seat next to me. I sighed, continuing to hide. Someone took their seat next to me, them rustling and figetting with every move they made. I heard a pause and a quick groan of annoyance, assuming the person didn't like me anymore than I liked them. I looked, noticing Kevin glaring at the white board. Kevin was sitting next to me? Getting over the high levels of shock and fear, I controlled myself, making sure not to show any form of defiance towards this act publicly. Wouldn't want a fight or the possibilty of a year worth of bullying to take place. Noticing someone staring at me, I looked to my side seeing Kevin looking at me curiously.

"Why do I have to sit next to YOU?" he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, trying my hardest not to get on his bad side. He only sighed, annoyed somehow. Darn, I already screwed this up. The class continued as usual, but instead of my hand flying up and down to answer questions, I was silent, trying not to do something that will doom me. When the bell rang, Kevin darted out the door, away from me, and as I was to leave my seat, Mr. Bell stopped me.

"Eddward, a word if you may," he said, walking back to his desk. I nodded and followed. He sat down, his hands folded. "Just because you're sitting next to Kevin doesn't mean you can't speak. This is a classroom, not a judging hall. You are free to question my teaching as you wish. In fact I purposly said something bias to see if you were paying attention. You have freedom of speech, son, don't foget it," he said. "Now hand me your pen. I need to write a note for your next class." I handed him the paper.

I walked outside the classroom and to my locker, the bell ringing behind me. As I was turning my lock, I large slam to the locker beside me caught my attention. Kevin was leaning against it, glaring at me.

"Listen, dork, just kuz we're sitting next to each other now doesn't mean we're friends!" he said, leaning forward, in my face.

"O-Of course, Kevin," I managed to say, trembling slightly. He glared and walked off, taking his time down the hallway. I leaned against my locker, staring down at the floor as I watched my legs shake with fear, disturbing my balance. What was I getting into?

Day two, classroom: The next day, I sluggishly went to school, exhausted from getting only ten minutes of sleep last night after talking to Eddy and Ed over the camp's phone. I was so tired that I could hardly see, but I had to go to school. I made my way into the building, going straight to my locker, bumping my head against it, too exhausted to stand without something supporting me. I slowly put in my combination, being sloppy while reversing the turning direction. The door opened and I neatly put in my items, one hand on the locker beside mine so that I wouldn't fall. I closed the locker, notebooks in hand and practically crawled to the classroom, hunched over as I fell asleep on my books.

I took my seat towards the back, hitting my head against the book as I plopped into a comfortable sleeping position on the desk. I tried to stay awake, but not even my eyes would open. The bell rang and everyone took their seats as Mr. Bell began to teach.

"Yesterday we discussed the difference between the spartans and the athinians. Would anyone care to recall any of the facts that were mentioned yesterday?" I opened my eyes slightly, noticing no one's hands go up so I decided to be the first canidant as a means of proving to Mr. Bell that just because I'm sitting next to Kevin doesn't mean I can't talk. I raised my hand in the air so quickly I became light headed. Right when I did, though, Nazz put her hand up as well about a second before me so naturally Mr. Bell called on her first. I couldn't stand it. My arm was shaking at the amount of energy it was taking to lift it. I couldn't keep it up, all energy was lost. I shifted my arm to my side (towards Kevin) but the shift in weight caused me to fall, my head hitting his lap, my hand slapping against his leg.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Kevin, his arms raised. I was too tired to say anything or to speak but I was listening intently. I heard Mr. Bell call my name, and that was all that I heard before falling asleep. I awoke sometime later in the nurses room, Kevin pouting in a chair in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell on my dick!" I blushed "Mr. Bell said I had to stay with you until your mom came." I rolled my eyes.

"She's not coming. Mother and Father both work really far away. They're not coming down here just to pick me up. They're probably just going to tell the nurse that I should walk home." I said, curling back up under the blankets.

"Are you falling asleep AGAIN?" Kevin said, annoyed.

"Yes. So?" I said, drowsy.

"Whatever. You're just gonna fall asleep on the way home and get ran over by a car. You can't even stay awake when talking to me!" he said, loud so that I'd hear him through my dreams. I opened my eyes, turning my head towards him to see that he had gotten up and was hardly half a foot away from me. I suppose he was trying to give volume to his point.

"So?" I asked. "Why do you care if I get ran over?"

"I DON'T care. I just want to get out of school," he said, getting closer as a means of getting his way.

"So you want to escort me home then ditch half way so that you can go home yourself?" I said, clarifying the idea.

"Duh," he only said. Just then the nurse walked in, a faxed letter in hand.

"Your parents faxed me your note. You can go home but you need someone with you..." she said, noticing Kevin. "Awe yes, Kevin. Go with Eddward and make sure he gets home safely, alright?"

Kevin smirked. "Sure."

The walk home: afraid I was to fall over onto his dick again, Kevin carried my bag, holding my hand to guide me. We were about a acre away from the school, me tripping all over the place as I walked asleep. Kevin was getting annoyed. "How am I suppose to walk if you keep TRIPPING ME!!!!" I squeaked a sorry but he musn't have heard it as he unloaded the belongings he was carrying. "Get on my back," he said, squating down in front of me. I hesitated, the idea confusing me. He sighed, annoyed, and scooped me up, putting the bags on my lap and on his back. "Better?" he asked, his face now hardly three inches in front of me. I nodded, my eyes closed. My arms wrapped around his neck, I began to fall asleep, still listening.

The sound of things clanging together and the sound of snapping sticks and crumbling leaves filled my ears. Kevin was silent as he walked for the most part, but then I heard a slight "uh oh" come from him. I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar patch of the forest. Kevin turned in different directions several times, figuring out where to go next. "Are we lost?" I murmured, still tired. He didn't answer, still trying to figure out which direction to take. "Well?" I yawned after sometime of him not answering.

"Yeah, we're lost," he said, dropping me on the ground as if I were a bag of gym clothes. I whined in pain, trying to stay still as the serges of agony ran through me. I opened my eyes, noticing Kevin with his hands on his waist, trying to figure out where to go. I closed my eyes, rubbing my face against the leaves and dirt. Suddenly I heard a loud rhythm of crunching come towards me. I opened my eyes to see Kevin stomping towards me. He stopped hardly inches away from me, kicking my stomach, making me to roll over onto my other side. I looked back at him, slightly crying. He was mad. "This is all your fault! If you weren't fucking distracting me I would know where I was!" Distracting him?

"How did I distract you? I was sleeping," I said. He was silent, rubbing his hat while staring off somewhere. "Well? So far all I've done is sleep. You're the one that picked me up. You're the one that threw me on the ground. You're the one that ki--" just then Kevin came close to me again, this time jerking me onto my back and propping himself over top of me. I stayed quiet, afraid he'd only hurt me even more if I continued. He grabbed hold of my shirt collar, pulling me up slightly as he dipped down, centimeters from my nose.

"Shut up, Double D," he said, shaky yet forceful. Something was eating at him. "Just go back to your books and stay out of my head." His head? I struggled to speak, too shocked to form words. My mouth opened, I could taste the feeling of his rage radiating off of him. He stared at my inarticulate mouth, his nose twitching slightly. Before I knew it, Kevin pressed his lips against mine and kissed me, his tongue taking over my mouth.

I put my hands on his chest, trying to push him away, but my tiredness drained me of what strength I had. Kevin didn't only stop with a kiss, no. He ran his hands up my shirt, my hands loosely around his wrists. With his burning hands, he played with my chest. This wasn't right! I bit his tongue, catching his attention. He raised his head looking down at me with an expression of confusion.

"I'm not gay," I said instantly, making the message clear.

Kevin only kissed my neck, ignoring me. Perhaps his hormones are the culprits for his actions. I wouldn't be surprised with all the study's I took of the human body (the delight in christmas presents of biology books and hormone membranes texts surprising me every year) his body's probably raving with hormones, but for the same sex? I had figured that he and Nazz were the ones to be, not him and me. Before this escalated, I made Kevin look me in the eye with my hands, trembling with fatigue.

"This isn't what you want," I said in a low, timid voice, still rather shocked over the whole ordeal. "Go back to Nazz."

"I don't want Nazz," he said. "Trust me, Double D, I know what I want," he dipped down, kissing my nose. He bumped foreheads, smiling, his eyes appearing exhausted from the roller-coaster of emotions that ran and probably still is running through him. I was too tired to speak forcefully or to take charge, so naturally I went with his little expadition, assuming I'd settle things once refreshed. I turned my head onto it's side, lazily staring off at the trees, Kevin's arm half in the way. I closed my eyes, embarking on a dream overfilled with confusion and distress, the emotions I'm feeling now.

Company: after what seemed a few minutes of slumber, I hurried awake, realizing that probably the worst thing I could do is leave hormone crazed Kevin alone with my body. I awoke on my bed, half covered with blankets, only my shoes taken off. The shadow produced by the half open blinds indicated that it was dusk, so I must have been here for some time. I practically ran to the bathroom, curious of how I looked. I flicked on the light to see hickeys all down my neck and on my cheek. My hair was all messed up too and had leaves and twigs all over the place, not to mention the dark rings around my eyes from my lack of sleep. I looked like I just took part in a street fight!

It was dusk, so my parents ought to have left the usual sticky note by the door when they came by to switch from work clothes to casual clothes. I rushed downstairs at a controlled rate, not willing to risk a trip down the stairs to look even worse. I found the sticky note on the table attached to a bottle of ointment with a box of banages beside it. I detached the note, reading it aloud to myself.

"Dear Eddward: Saw you beat up. This should help the bruises on your neck. P.S., Mother bought you a box of noodles and the meat balls you like. Meat's in the fridge. Love, Father." I neatly folded the paper into a tiny square before throwing it away in the trashcan, half laughing to myself. "They thought I got in a fight?"

My stomach rumbling, I boiled some noodles and preheated the meat. I put the dish onto the table, fetching a glass of healthy carrot juice before returning to my seat. Dinner prepared, I served myself and began eating, alone as usual. I watched the sun slowly set as I ate, the room slowly subsiding to darkness. I paused from my meatball-filled dinner to switch on the light then went back to eating, putting my dishes in the sink once done, a usual, silent dinner.

After dinner, I fancied a bit of telivision. I went to the couch, neatly taking a seat on the couch within reach of the remote currently on the coffee table and switched on the T.V. Right as a documinary of Niel Bohr's theory had left for a commercial break, I heard a knock at the door. I clicked off the telivision and went to the door, curious to who it might be, the sun practically completely down. I opened the door to find Nazz standing there, waving to me with a smile and with a bookbag on her back.

"Hey, Double D," she said, nicely, taking a step inside. "I'm ready for Tutoring," she said with open arms. Ah yes, Nazz had asked about tutoring for science class a few days ago. I completely forgot that tonight was the day we agreed on. "I hope you're okay with me coming today kuz you passed out earlier in class. If you're not up for it, we can do this another time, dude." I shook my head slightly, smiling warmly.

"I'm alright. I only needed some sleep. Take off your shoes and come in," I said, closing the door. Just as the door was closing, it was stopped by someone's foot. The door was opened by someone outside who peeked their head through the crack to lock their eyes on Nazz. It was Kevin. "Kevin?! Why is he here?" I asked Nazz.

"His mom said he needed some help too. It's okay, right?" said Nazz, clueless.

"Yeah, is that okay, Double Dweeb?" he asked, his nose almost hitting my cheek. My heart scattered. This was not aiming to be a good night!

To be continued in chapter two...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: (first chapter)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tutoring: now in the kitchen, Nazz poured her books onto the table followed by sheets and sheets of practice work. I was sitting in the middle of the row, between the two. Without my say in the matter, they decided I was to sit in the middle since I was the tutor. Nazz began trailing on about the problem she'd been having, Kevin, judging from his "bored as hell" expression, seemed to not care the slightest in science. I listened and found that it was a simple mistake. She must have missed something while reading because I was able to pull out the sheet with the information she had been missing. It was just a step to a formula, not nearly important enough to need a tutor. So... why was she, Kevin too in fact, here at my house?

"Oh thanks, dude!" she said, "now about the other stuff..." oh, there's more. That explain's why she needed my help.

As the night pogressed, Nazz's problems didn't seem to rest. One after the other, every problem becoming harder to solve as the night continued. Kevin had fallen fast asleep hours ago. Finally, with the clock striking twelve, I decided to stop her science problem field day. "Nazz, maybe we should call it quits for tonight," I said.

"That's cool, dude. Same time tomorrow?" I nodded, and she collected her stuff. I escorted her to the door, nicely, and waved goodbye as she walked the few yards to her house. I closed the door, returning to the kitchen to find Kevin gone. My first thought was that he slipped under the table, him sleeping and all, but when I looked, there was nothing under there. Rather uneasy, I causiously investigated the living room, keeping my guard up, half shaking with fear. Besides for the furniture, the room was empty, no soul to be seen. Still uneasy I continued to the hallways, that was until a forceful pull haulted my plan. I looked down at what was pulling me to find Kevin's shirt rolled up and acting as a rope around me. He tugged me close, pressing me against his bare chest. I looked behind my back to find his head planted on my shoulder, smirking at me.

"Hey, Double D," he said. I could feel his body heat hit my back and stomach once he spoke, sending vibrations to wripple away what bravory I had. My heart was dashing.

"W-What are you going to do to me, Kevin?" I asked, shaky.

"You were teaching Nazz so much that I figured I'd give you a crash coarse too," he said, grinning wider. I gulped.

"I-In what?" I asked, my body trembling frantically. He laughed slightly.

"You'll see," he teased.

I awoke later on my bed again, but this time it was completely black in the room except for the small rays of moonlight escaping through my window's blinds. I sat up, only covered by my blanket, my underwear being the only remaining article of clothing on my body. I went to my dresser and snagged some pants before investigating the house. I left my room, now in the hallway, noticing a light coming from under the balcony. I went downstairs to find my t.v. on, the screen blue from the channel being switched to DVD. Grabbing the remote and turned it off, the room now completely dark. Back in my room, I found a odd shaped figure on my bed, only slightly covered by my blanket. I turned on my night desk lap to find Kevin asleep on my bed, his face facing the wall and his arms stretched across the sheets, half hidden under my pillow.

I stuck out my tongue. "This is nasty. What happened here?" I asked myself, quietly so that I wasn't to wake Kevin. I situated a sleeping arrangement on my floor for I was NOT going to sleep in the same bed as Kevin willingly. I laid a few layers of blankets on the floor and found an extra pillow in the hallway linen closet. With my cozzy little arrangement on the floor, I turned off the light and went to sleep, the feeling of something previously in my mouth questioning my mind.

Day three, late: my alarm crashed violently, waking me from my sleep. I sat up, facing my clock, noticing Kevin no longer on my bed. I clicked off the alarm, hearing the shower start shortly after. I got up from the floor and went straight to the bathroom the shower was being taken in, the master bathroom. I creaked open the door just in time to see Kevin get in the shower, naked. I only saw the back of him, his toned, football player ass being the most radical piece of flesh shown. I hurried away from the door, my face burning, my body trembling. Once calmed, I peeked again to see that Kevin was no longer in the shower. The door swung open, Kevin, nude, standing in front of me, his arms crossed.

"What?" he asked, commandingly. I was kneeling, so my face was right there at his waist line, making it hard for me to speak. In fact, I struggled so much to speak that Kevin simply told me to shut up. He pulled me up from the ground. Me being in such shock, I fell on top of him, my face scraping against his chizzled, half wet chest, making me blush so. Kevin held me by the arms, holding me out in front of him. "Are you okay, dork?" I struggled to nod, my body trembling so much that I couldn't possibly stay still. He pulled my face close to his, bumping noses. "If you can't even stand, then you shouldn't be left alone," he murmured.

I couldn't stop him with a commanding argument with my inarticulate tongue, so Kevin only continued with his idea. He sat me on the ground, stripping me of my clothes. "K-Ke-" I couldn't finish, Kevin already finished stripping me and throwing me in the shower, water hurrying to drizzle down my body. Kevin came in next, closing the shower door behind him. I was lying on the floor of the shower, trembling at the extent things were at. Kevin knelt down, turning me onto my back against the shower floor, looking up at Kevin as water droplets fell over my face. Kevin kissed my forehead, calming my trembling body slightly. His warm hand soothed my neck, still bruised from previous incounters.

Kevin moved his knee across my body, now over top of me as I lied there. He put both his hands on either one of my cheeks and kissed my lips, insaturating me with his warmth. His soft, wet lips broke away from mine slightly, still connected to me by a strand of liquid. He kissed me again, running his warmth all through my body with only his mouth. He broke away and stood up over top of me, grabbing the soap bar and began cleaning himself. I was still awestrucked, me lying there with my hands by my ears, my eyes wide, and mouth shut. He looked down at me and waited a moment. Nothing happening, Kevin pulled me up from the floor and handed me the soap as he cleaned his hair.

"Clean up, we have school to go to," he said, squirting the conditioner into his hand.

Able to stand, I followed his order and washed up, receiving little kisses every now and again to regain my strength.

After we got dressed, Kevin simply rewashing his clothes from yesterday and collecting a jacket of mine to change up his clothes arangements, we had a quick breakfast. Kevin was eating toast and cereal as he watched me collect a meal for lunch. "Doesn't your mom just make your lunch?" he asked, toast falling from his mouth once he opened it.

"Nope. Mother doesn't make me lunch on a regular basis because of her job's hours. When she can, she makes me a delectable meal with desserts and all," I said, happily, recalling one of her scrumcious lunch meals.

"Huh. I just buy lunch," Kevin said before taking a bite of his toast. He took a spoonful of his cereal and held it out in front of me. "Want some?" he asked, smirking. I shook my head "no" and fetched my own bowel of cereal, gladly scooping up a spoonful of my high in fiber bits. Kevin didn't seem too heart broken from my refusal and continued eating his breakfast. Once done with breakfast, Kevin and I collected our bags and hurried off to the bus stop where we saw the fellow neighborhood kids waiting sluggishly. I haven't been too fond of going there actually. Since my only two actual friends are busy at camp, I feel as though there's no reason for me to be there and I've actually been a little scared. I couldn't really do anything though since my house was right in front of the bus stop, it being at the end of the street. Nazz was busy with what seemed to be late assignments while Sarah and Jimmy were busy gossiping about their teddy bears. Rolf stood beside Nazz, watching her freak out, Johny having what seemed to be a nice conversation with Plank.

Nazz and Rolf were the first to notice that we had arrived... together.

"What time did you leave Double D's house, Kev?" asked Nazz.

"I dunno," he said. "After you, I guess. Double D made me a bagel once you left."

"A bagel, you say," commented Rolf. "Back in the old country, a bagel was the sign of the Clofsgrovenhimer family. They're mother was such a sweet woman. She made bagels everyday!" Rolf sighed, smiling as he recalled memories of the family in his mind.

"Hey," Sarah complained, walking up to Kevin and me, looking me in the eye. "You were late today! You're always the first one here so what gives?" I gulped. I was about to speak when Kevin did instead.

"He was! He just went back inside real quick kuz he gave me breakfast. My mom needs to go shopping, so I was hungry." A believable response. Sarah and the others seemed to buy it. The bus finally came and wealded us away to school. I was one of the first to aboard and hurried for a empty row. I found one towards the middle of the bus and snagged it before it was taken. Too bad for me, I was right where the bus bullies were. I slightly jumped up to see if I could get a seat closer up, but none were to be seen. I was stuck... I was sure to serve a fate of being a personal jump rope or a padle ball. Kevin was the last to enter, and instead of saving me from a bullying fate, he sat beside Rolf and across from Nazz as he always did.

"Hey, NERD," someone behind me said, looking at me with a mischiviously nasty smirk. Oh how I hated the bus ride without Ed and Eddy...

We arrived at school sometime later, everyone getting off the bus with ease except me. With lunch on my shirt, my hat pulled down, and my shoes missing, I wasn't very glad. The first place I went to once the bus stopped was the locker room to grab my extra pair of sneakers that I used for gym class. Next was the bathroom where I washed off my turkey sandwhich and mini muffins off my shirt with a wet rag. This never happened when Ed was here. He and Eddy always scared off the bullies before they got too close. I pulled up my hat, examining a surprise black eye. I frowned and ran a clean wet tissue and pressed it against my eye. The bell ringing, I hurried off to homeroom where Mr. Bell was waiting with glaring eyes at me being tardy, seeming not to care at my condition.

I walked off to my seat as everyone said the pledge of alligence as always. Once done, everyone sat down, Mr. Bell walking over to my seat as we did. "Are you alright today, Eddward? I don't want you falling over students again like yesterday," he said. I nodded. Without turning my head, I looked over at Kevin with my swallen eye as Mr. Bell walked off. He didn't seem to care when Mr. Bell mentioned the insident from yesterday. He was probably more preocuppied with all the other events that had taken place afterward. I knew I definitely was. Class continued silently between Kevin and me, Mr. Bell's lectures keeping everyone busy with notes to jot down.

After a number of periods, I ended up in english class where I sat next to Nazz. We were to go over and describe a sonnet by Shakespear, and Nazz was my partner. She wasn't paying much attention though because she was busy asking me question after question about science related problems she's been having, supposedly just continuing from last night I guess. I ended up draining her out by staring at the sonnet and thinking over things, the feeling of impulses from swelling acting as a transition from one wrong event after another; falling on Kevin, him kissing me in the woods, finding myself in my bed, him staying at my house, the morning, the bus ride, being yelled at... My railroad of misfortunate happenings finally stopped when recalling Ed and Eddy. I wondered how they were doing at camp. When we last talked they seemed pretty mad at each other, well Eddy at least was mad. I think the only time I've seen Ed mad is when he had that pebble in his shoe. Or was he just grumpy? Eddy sure as hell grumpy QUITE often, but that was his nature. That might be because of Ke-...

I didn't want to go down that road for fear of not returning and repeating another episode similar to yesterday.

"Double D?" Nazz asked. I looked over to her, smiling nicely. "Are you alright? You seem kinda spacey. Is your eye hurting?"

"Oh... I'm fine," I said, turning back to the sonnet.

"Did something happen last night after I left?" she asked, trigering memory after memory. When I looked back at her, she seemed overly worried. Did suspect that this would happen? Did Kevin tell her what he's been doing to me?

"L-Like what?" I asked, curious of her ideas.

"Did he beat you up? I know how you got the black eye, but had those bruises all up your neck when you arrived." I smacked my hickeys, instantly covering them with my hand, forgetting they were still there. I ended up blushing and breaking out into a cold sweat. Nazz seemed curious, possibly understanding what the bruises actually were. I wondered if she had figured it out so I began a question.

"Nazz, how well would you say you know Kevin?" she hesitated, thinking over the question.

"I'd say we're pretty cool friends. Why?"

"Do you guys tell each other secrets?" I continued.

"Yeah! All the time. When Kev get's super mad, he always talks to Rolf and me."

"Does he ever mention me?" I asked. She paused, examining me intensly.

"He has recently, but he used to just refer to you and the Ed's like everyone else does," she said, smiling. "Hey Double D," she broke out into a whisper, leaning forward, half covering her mouth so no one would be able to read her lips. "Do you like Kevin?" ME?!?! It's quite the opposite situation since he's the one who's been hitting on me. Kissing me... Touching me... Holding me... Such odd memories that I don't tend to relive.

"No! Not at all. I was just... Never mind," I went back to the sonnet.

After school: Once the bus stopped at its stopping point in front of my house, all the neighborhood kids exited, returning to their homes. As I was closing the door behind me, searching through the mail, someone followed me in, pushing back open the door as they entered after closing the door themselves. I turned around just in time to be tackled to the ground with a lip locking jump. Kevin broke away from my lips, smiling down at me before kissing my black eye. He stood from the ground, rubbing off spit from his lower lip, one hand in his pocket. The sun accentuated his muscle toned arms and made shadows around his torso. He blew me a kiss and left my house, slamming the door on his way out. I sat up from the ground, one hand on my forehead.

"I must do something about this..." I said to myself.

To be continued in chapter three...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: (first chapter)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood from the ground, straightening my shirt while noticing a new sticky note attached to a flyer by the staircase. I picked up the flyer, reading the sticky note aloud. "Dear Eddward, your father and I have been thinking and are very concern over your safety (since we DID see you beat up last night) so we found an afterschool study center for you to go to but only if you wish to, honey. Love Mother." I put down the note to examine the flyer, reading the ad aloud.

"James C. Garnett, High and Junior-High after school study center. J.C. Garnett is a new and enjoyable expierience for those who need some place to go to study after school. The hours depend on what school level the student in question is currently in, keeping a four hour interum. J.C. Garnett acts with a staff of highly educated teachers and includes all the factors any actual school has except for gym class and lunch (students are allowed to have snacks during classes, but they MUST be silent and tidy). Sign up today!"

A way to finally be free of Kevin! I wasn't about to think twice about this one! If I didn't jump on the oppertunity now it'll be lost forever. I immediantly found a phone, dialing my mother's number. After a number of rings, she finally answered, frantic and worrisome. "What? What is it, dearest?" she asked. "What's the emergancy?" This was the usual answer she gave me since this was her emergancy number.

"Mother, I want to go!" I spat out.

"Where? That after school thing?" she asked, the only thing supposedly coming to mind being the flyer. "Great! I'll talk to you later, dearie. I was in the middle of a meeting when you called. Love you!" she said before hanging up.

"Love you, mommy..." I said sometime later, knowing she had already dropped the line.

I put down the phone and went into the living room to study. I didn't do much at all but go over the only bit of homework I had to do that I hadn't already done in between classes. I flipped the page in my textbook, surprised to find a folded up lined paper taped to the inside. I pulled it out and unfolded the paper, smiling slightly. On the paper was a heart with cupids arrow through it, the middling saying words in poor hand writing "Love struck". On the bottom was a dash and Kevin's name. I smiled that he took the time to do such a romantic task, but my smile slowly turned into a frown, remembering that it was for ME. I took my white out and covered my name at the top. Over that I wrote Nazz's name and laid it on the kitchen table. Next time she comes over to act as a tidal wave with questions, she'll see it and occupy Kevin, making him far too busy to go after me.

Park: Smiling, I left the room, making my way outside into the breeze flying air. I sat down on the front stoop, inhaling air, weightless being without mischief. The wind blew, brushing against my arms and face, intoxicating my body with delight, a tingling sensation of somehow warm shivers running up my arms. I closed my eyes, the wind putting on a show of sounds as it hit against wind chimes and rattled leaves. Suddenly a large gust blew down followed by the sound of leaves being trampled upon. I opened my eyes to find Sarah in front of me with a teddy bear in hand. "Hello, Sarah," I said, smiling kindly. She didn't answer, only stared. I complimented her bear, finally receiving a responce.

"His name's Bluez," she said, frowning. I nodded.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" I asked, curious to why she was here.

"Wanna come to the park with me?" she suggested, frown still shown.

"Uh, sure," I said following her across the street to the child-wonderland. We went into the park and sat on the swings, Sarah clenching her bear. "Is something bothering you, Sarah?" I asked, lazily sitting on the swing as she stared off towards the sand box. She didn't answer and began to pump her legs, swinging. What was going on with her? Was she just lonely since Ed wasn't here? "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"How can you stand it, Double D?" she began, still swinging. I assumed she ment being an only child so I began by saying the pros, her stopping me. "Not that. I mean how can you stand being beat up all the time?" I dropped my happy smile, asking her to elaborate, curious to what she was suspicious of. "Look at yourself! You have a black eye and covered with bruises. Kevin made the bruises, didn't he?" She stopped swinging. "Didn't he?!!" she repeated, looking at me straight in the eye. I didn't answer. Just then, Kevin himself came walking up, arm against the playset, smirking at me.

"Didn't I what?" he asked, grinning. Sarah's eyes were wide and fierce when looking at him, He didn't even care to meet her gaze though, his eyes drawn to mine. "Go away Sarah," he said. No one moved. "Now!" She darted away, taking Bluez with her. Oh how I wish Sarah didn't leave...

Kevin walked over to my swing, taking my face in hand and sweetly kissing my lips, the feeling of his warm hands burning my chilled body. He broke away, grabbing hold of the swing's chains. As he kissed and kissed my body, I closed my eyes, trying to imagine a different demention where I was already at the study center, safe. He kissed me again as I daydreamed, intoxicating me with his tongue. The image of me lounging in the study center's library reading only the finest literature slowly fluttering in my head. Stuck in a dream world, I lost my grip on the swing's chains and ended up falling into the dirt, Kevin on top of me.

I looked down, drowsy. To my tired eyes, Kevin did nothing for once this week and only lied there over top of me. I went back into my day dream, Kevin entering it, pushing away my book and pressing his lips against mine, now sitting on top of me and taking off my shirt. Kissing me, he took off my pants next and... I snapped out of my day dream, disturbed by the trail my mind drifted towards. Laying there, I felt the cool wind brush against the most inappropiate place. I looked down and my pants were missing along with Kevin. I was in the park pantsless!

I sat up, stretching my shirt down as far as it went, hardly covering my briefs. I stood from the ground, hurrying off into the bushes, my stocking covered legs hardly protected me from the wind's breeze. I peeked my head around the corner, noticing my missing clothes with paper attached to it by my door. I darted for my house, almost making it unseen until Nazz appeared with note books in hand. I stopped in my yard, some feet from my stoop where the pants lied. "Double D?" she murmured, wide eyed, shocked. I snagged my pants and hurried them on, tucking the white note into my pocket. I plastered on an awkward smile, trying to seem calm.

"Shall we go inside?" I suggested in my shaky tone.

Soon later Kevin appeared, drowsy and tired. "Time for tutoring, Double Dork?" he asked.

I glared at him, folding my arms as Nazz walked in. He widely smiled at me, mischievious and narrow eyed before walking in behind her. I closed the door once entering myself. Kevin was in the foyer with me, Nazz already in the kitchen. He kissed my cheek and innocently walked off into the kitchen. Nazz squilled, me smirking. I entered the kitchen, seeing her face overwhelmed with delight. She grabbed hold of Kevin, practically choking him with joy. She found the note I readressed to her. I grinned mischieviously. Nazz preoccupied with staring at the note, Kevin glared at me. I stuck out my tongue before quickly pulling it back so that Nazz couldn't see, pleased with my revenge.

Nazz refusing to break away the newly found relationship, I sat beside her as tutoring began, Kevin glaring and pouting at me. We continued again like before except on a different level. There were no more simple answered questions that didn't need a long explanation like before. It was nothing but twenty minute questions and thirty minute answers. What a tiresome night, indeed. Once the clock hit twelve, Nazz decided that that was enough for tonight, Kevin glaring the entire time. Nazz walked off to the foyer, collecting her items while calling for Kevin. "Go home, Nazz. I need to talk to Double Dweeb for a sec," he said, never leaving my eyes. She hesitated but left.

Kevin marched towards me, grabbing hold of my shirt collar. "I guess we're even," he said, smirking before succulently kissing my lips. He leaned me backwards, his hand on my back, kissing down my neck. He knelt, pulling up my shirt slightly, kissing my stomach. I looked off into space, my hands loosely on his shoulders, feeling his every action on my body like a piercing arrow, giving up on the idea of wasting energy by pushing him away, knowing he would only persist until he had his way. He went lower and rougher, now biting me and slowly sliding down my pants. I stopped him there, grabbing his wrists before he could continue. "No! You were being mean!" I said, lifting his jaw up towards me to look him in the eye. He grinned, pecking my lips.

"Did you read the note yet?" he asked.

"No. I forgot about it, actually," I said, pulling it out from my pocket. I unfolded it half way, looking down at Kevin before opening the letter completely, him grinning up to me. I opened the letter, it being blank besides for a few words in the middle. "I love you..." I read. Kevin stood straight up, him only touching my back with one of his muscular arms. He pulled me close, kissing me passionately. While being kissed, tears unconsciously drizzled down my face, torn that his infatuation had grown to such a degree. I noticed something move outside, looking towards the window as Kevin kissed down my neck, seeing blond hair meet my eyes. Nazz had been watching. I smiled slightly, happy someone knows yet sad that it had to be her.

Day four, exposed: my clock alarm screamed away as usual. I clicked it off, turning onto my other side to catch a few more minutes of sleep just to find Kevin gripping hold of me. I rolled my eyes, surprised I didn't figure as much. Before he could wake up, I scurried off from under him and took a quick shower, grabbing breakfast and relaxing in the living room. Thinking over how Nazz knew what's been happening. "Aren't you tired?" I turned to my side, Kevin smiling there, the blanket half on him, exposing his football player body. I lied down on my couch, my arms comfortably behind my head, looking up at the ceiling.

"No, I don't even remember most of it. Must have been falling asleep when you were getting an erection," Kevin laughed slightly.

"Well then," he said, stretching his arms before walking over by the couch, blanket hardly on. He plopped onto the couch, making me curl up from the impact, him sitting right on my dick. "Want me to refresh your memory?" he said, rubbing his nose against mine. I rolled my eyes, adimitably grinning slightly, merely at the fact of how silly he acts. He pressed his lips against mine, smiling sweetly before becoming intiment. Kissing, he laid my head back on the couch, rapping his bare arms around me, slowly moving lower and lower. I broke it off quickly before things got out of hand as usual, spitting out the news.

"I'm going somewhere after school!" I hurried to say.

He laughed slightly in his throat. "Great. When are you coming home?"

"Late! Really late. You can't come over anymore," I said.

"It's only one night, Double D," he said before kissing my cheek.

"No, it's for the next some months." He paused slightly, braking away to look at me.

"What?!" he hissed, frowning.

"My parents got worried about me, so they're making me go to this study center," actually, I wasn't forced to go, but saying that I was got rid of hours of "nagotiation," Kevin's form of the word at least. He sat up, looking to the side, shocked. "I'm sorry." He laughed some what sarcastically.

"Don't lie, Double D. You've wanted to be free of me ever since monday," he said, standing from the couch. The blanket completely off, exposing his boxers. He looked down at me, examining me swiftly, walking upstairs soon after. I calmed my tense muscules, sighing deeply. Thank god that didn't go badly. Soon later, Kevin came jogging down the stairs and back into the living room. He stood there for a moment, staring at me strictly, not moving. Suddenly, he met my lips, them slightly opening, his warm tongue brushing my pearly whites, making his way past and into my mouth, dancing joyously. I shut my eyes, brows strained, receiving his kiss, annoyed. He wrapped his arms around my body, one arm around my back, the other pressing my leg against his thy, my hands straight down, squished between our chests. I relaxed my fingers, accidentally bumping Kevin's pants.

I immediantly pulled back my hand, accidentally setting Kevin on "horny." He leaned onto the couch, pressing his leg up against my dick, sliding my body up and down, I bit his tongue before this could continue, making him stop suddenly. He broke away, looking down at me, my eyes wide and fierce. He jumped off me, straightening his shirt, playing with his hair. I leaned down, grabbing my bag over yonder, my butt in the air as I tried to reach. Kevin instantly smacked my ass, making me squal on contact. I looked up at his grinning face. "That's for being such a slut," he said, revenge made, refering to the study center act.

Me rubbing my ass, we left my house to join the fellow neighborhood kids, Kevin smirking slyly. Nazz didn't make eye contact, staring off at the street. She was probably still shoked by the show she witnessed last night. I couldn't say I didn't blame her, especially with the lie I bestowed upon her emotions. Kevin didn't look at me either, only stood beside me, staring off at the ground. I was surprised he didn't overreact as usual, this somewhat making me paranoid. What was he planning and was it costly? The bus came and everyone walked on, me dead last with Kevin in front of me. Once on the platform and without making eye contact, Kevin grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me to an empty row. He pushed me in, taking a seat soon beside me.

"What? What do you want this time?" I asked. He turned, one knee on the seat, relaxed. He pulled me close, cupping his hands around my cheek and ear as if he was to tell me a secret but instead, pressed his lips against my face, kissing my cheek. He broke away one of his hands, forwarding his attention on my ear as if he actually was to tell a secret now.

"I'm coming with you to this thing whether you like it or not. Who knows what a dummy like you will get into alone in town," he whispered.

"I'm not dumb," I pointed out, Kevin sighing.

"In school, yeah, but you don't know jack about street smarts." My eyes trailed over to his smirking lips. "It's okay though kuz you got me," he said, teasing, kissing my cheek again with cupped hands. He broke away, looking around the bus as if nothing had happened. I rolled my eyes, annoyed by his excsessive tagging along. Most of the time I wished he just continued ignoring me like before. Someone bumped into the chair, causing pressure as they leaned on the top seam. I looked up, one of the bullies from before staring curiously down at Kevin. Kevin looked up, his eyes dead towards the bully.

"What was all that whispering about? You two got a secret you wanna share with the rest of us?" he asked, smirking slyly.

"No, no, nothing at all," I said, attempting to avoid any flying fists.

"CAN IT, TEACHER PET!" he shouted, dipping down towards me, causing me to move back against the bus's wall, arms up slightly. Suddenly the nasty boy was swiftly pulled back by Kevin, the boys close to eachother, Kevin glaring.

"You were talking to ME, remember? Leave Double Dork out of it," Kevin said, chilled, his voice calm. The boy jerked his way out of Kevin's grip, turning his back as he talked to his fellow idiot buddies. I looked over at Kevin, surprised he stood up for me this time, yesterday him only ignoring me as I got attacked on the bus. Perhaps he realized I needed protection without Ed and Eddy here.

I turned forward, slightly smiling at the fact that he protected me--thought of me. I wondered if he wanted anything in return. Then again, what could I give him that I haven't already? I frowned, thinking of possibilities clashing with that question. He probably wanted--!!!--My eyes widened, cheeks red once Kevin pulled me out of my pool of thoughts with a hug, this time no kiss. He just sat there, his arm around me, not doing anything for once. My heart dropped, absolutely relieved of how calm he was. I smiled, leaning against him slightly, not trying to cause attention.

Perhaps he was trying to win my heart...

To be continued in chapter four...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: (first chapter)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterward: the school day went by like a flash. Once I stepped off the bus, I began walking to the study center, only to be surprised by Kevin, walking by my side. I sighed, annoyed that he kept his word. Perhaps I should have been grateful, but honestly I was only irritated, unnecessarily protected by my "bodyguard." I found my way to the building, Kevin following me in, examining the place as I walked up to the front desk. They welcomed me in with open arms. I handed them my note, indicating that I was to begin at this study center as soon as possible. "Yes, yes, we know. Your mother called yesterday about it," said the clerk. "But who is this?" she continued, looking past me at Kevin. He made up a lie saying that I had been having some medical problems, and that he was to make sure nothing bad happened to me. The clerk dropped her interest, pointing to the study hall.

The people didn't seem to mind, the study center's rules not nearly as strict as actual school's. Receiving a starter packet, Kevin and I ventured off into my first class period. The study classes were small and compact, there only being so many students in each class. In one class, when I answered one of the teacher's answers correctly, a girl sitting across from me turned around, smiling cutely. I smiled back politely, Kevin glaring at her, leaning against me as he stared. She bit her lip, still smiling, and simply looked back at the front. I rolled my eyes at Kevin's possessive behavior, him kissing my hand while glaring at the girl.

Once the study center's hours finished, Kevin and I left, him yawning and stretching once out of the building. "You hungry?" he asked, noticing it was dusk. I opened my mouth to refuse his offer, trying not to seem high maintenance when my stomach answered before me, growling loudly. He smiled. Taking my hand, we walked down the stretch of shops.

"You really don't have to buy anything for me," I said, feeling bad as we passed by store after store.

"No problem, Double Dweeb, it's just ice cream," he said, warmly rubbing my hand.

Ice cream? I looked up, noticing an ice cream parlor directly in front of us. We walked in, it being cold and damp, a random child's song being played in the background. The employees welcomed us in, suggesting a few of their treats. "May we offer you a couple-delight?" My eyes widened when hearing the word "couple," realizing they thought we were together, caused by the gripping hand holding. I immediately jerked back my hand, pulling it behind my back, my face flushed. Kevin smirked at me, ordering a couple cups of ice creams, handing them the money.

"What type would you like?" he asked. Well, if he already paid for it, then I might as well pick a flavor. I pressed my face against the cold glass, staring down at the flavors, my breath fogging my view. I soon felt a sudden warmth fall on my shoulder, Kevin lazily resting his arm on me as he stared at the ice cream. He ordered for himself, getting a blue cotton candy one. "Hurry up and choose or I'll do it for you," he murmured in my ear.

"Um... I'll have the orange one," I said, clearly, getting my face off the cold surface, Kevin dropping his arm from my shoulder.

While they were off scooping up our ice cream, we found a booth off in the corner. I sat down, hands neatly folded on the table, smiling as I stared at the employees prepare the treats. The entire place was empty besides for the employees and one or two strangers. Kevin said my name, causing me to turn towards him, my nose brushing against his as I did. How did he get so close without a sound? I suppose it's one of his "many" so called talents. Because of the sudden absence of distance between us, my heart began to fly, my face burning up. I meekly replied, "W-What?" He grinned slyly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you act all dumb," he said, throwing his hands on my shoulders before wrapping his arms around my head, pulling me forward. "You're so stupid when you worry," he said, smiling. I blushed, pushing him away, surprised that he actually let me, his strength surpassing mine. He put his hand comfortably under his chin, pulling me forward with his light grip of a single finger under my jaw. My face turned red, the space between us slowly caving in between, fidgeting with my nerves. When having the comfort of my own home, Kevin could do anything he wanted, but out in public, people would get the wrong idea, not knowing the aftermath. Kevin puckered his lips, my eyes snapping shut. I felt his warm lips press against my skin. I opened my eyes to find Kevin kissing my forehead. He broke away, bopping my nose with his finger. "Were you wanting something different?" he asked, noticing my red face.

I shook my head, standing from the table. Red face and all, I stormed out of the ice cream parlor, uneasy with annoyance. He's the one that didn't want this thing to be public, and yet he does things like that whenever he very well pleases. I didn't go far, only around the corner, hardly into an alley way. My chest was pounding, my brows strained in annoyance. My back rubbing against the brick wall, I slid down to a comfortable sitting position on the ground. I watched as people walked across the parking lot and in and out of stores, listening as the shopping center breathed, ending up drifting away into a daydream of only sounds. Shortly after, a disturbance occurred in the harmony of the sounds. I looked up, noticing a shadow drawn over top of me. A muscular twenty some year old stared down at me, smiling slyly.

"Hey kid, why don't you give me whatever you got there in your pockets. Better yet, just come with me," he said, leaning forward, expressing a crooked smile. I didn't move, staring up at him, wide-eyed. Afraid he would do something to me, I leaned away from him, avoiding any more eye contact.

"U-Um, I'm waiting for someone, actually," I said, low and shy so that he wouldn't crush me into bits by his giant guns.

"It'll only be for a few hours; they'll hardly miss you," he said, leaning lower, close to my face, breaking off into a low murmur. Hours??? I would be half way to Michigan in that time, or even worse, half way to heaven, or maybe something far worse as that, if possible.

"I-I really can't..." I said, my heart starting it's coarse. He grabbed my jaw, jerking me to look at him, his eyes deranged. He pulled me close, grinding foreheads as he tightened his grip on my jaw, his other hand sliding down my back. "Far worse" seemed to be taking place out of my list of hour long scenarios.

"Don't you dare say no to me, you little twerp!" he said. I grabbed hold of his hand, attempting to keep him from crushing my jaw. He dipped down, pulling my body forward, slightly scooping me up, about to abduct me. I yelled suddenly, him only punching my mouth. Annoyed, he dropped me on the ground, glaring at me. The twenty some year old stood up straight, punching my already wounded eye before jerking me forward by my shirt collar. I yelled again, this time him shoving me into the wall. He pulled back his fist, preparing to strike. I shut my eyes, half covering my face with my arms. The punch was made.

Surprisingly, I wasn't harmed. I peeked open my eyes, Kevin, staring at me as the twenty year old fell to the ground, blood on both the man's face and Kevin's fist. Kevin's stare soon turned into a striking glare focused on a new feature added to my face. Kevin stepped towards me, a woman suddenly appearing, smiling as she snapped photos of the scene. "You saved that poor boy's life! You're a hero!" she said, snapping a picture of Kevin, catching his attention. He looked over at me, annoyed. Soon more people appeared, a crowd forming around us. "What's your name?!" shouted a man, a notepad ready in hand.

"Um... Kevin," he looked over at me, pulling me out of the alley, warmly putting his hand on my shoulder as flashes blinded us. "And this is Double D!" I looked up at him, a slick smile wooing the crowd. As people paraded Kevin's act, I noticed a cold liquid run down my chin. I looked down, blood dripping from my mouth. I poked Kevin's shirt, my hands red from dripping blood, imprinting his clothes. He looked over at me, noticing the blood. He let go of my shoulder, turning his body towards me. I hadn't realized it, but I was shaking, cold and weary when Kevin moved. I ended up loosing feeling in my legs and fell over top of him, my blood covered mouth scraping his chest.

More snap shots still, Kevin scooped me up, cradling me in his arms, more and more pictures being made. Kevin inhaled. "Where's a medic?!" shouted one of people, literally stealing the words right from Kevin's mouth. A doctor appeared from the crowd, dressed in casual, unsuspecting clothes. He took me from Kevin's arms, pulling me out of the crowd as Kevin was flourished with praise, my blood staining his shirt. I looked back behind me, seeing Kevin try to slide through the crowd as well, only to be pushed back into the limelight.

Once out of the crowd, the doctor gently put me on the ground, feeling around my stomach, holding my wrist. "Does anything hurt?" he asked after muttering that my major organs seemed fine.

"Um, my face is bloody and it hurts a lot," I said, staring off at the crowd, a rather nonconstructive answer on my part. Maybe I was just distracted. He took a cloth from his pocket, whipping the blood from my mouth. I stood from the ground, straightening my shirt. "I'll clean the rest when I get home, thank you anyways," I said kindly, my body trembling as I began my walk back home, leaving the shopping strip where Kevin is known as a hero. Confused as ever, the walk home wasn't very pleasant. I was too busy making sure I didn't trip and fall to be thinking over the event that took place at the shopping mall. My trembling body was acting against me so much so that I had to use the fences and trees around me for support, my shocked legs giving way this way and that, my blood covered face blinding me.

Sometime of trembling later, I made it to my house, the sun no longer to be seen, dusk over shadowing the land. I walked inside, plopping onto the couch, cuts reopening. I sighed, closing my eyes, attempting to achieve at least a speck of rejuvenation. An image of the twenty some year old appeared in my head, close and personal, more vivid then before. He was at work, beating what appeared to be me, though I couldn't feel anything, only the pounding serge's of my heart collapse. As he punched and punched, splatters of blood and my hands going up every now and again appeared. He stopped once drenched in splatters of blood, standing over me as I fell to the ground, the image now blurry, disappearing into a fog as I lied there...

I snapped open my eyes, my open cuts sizzling with the sting of sweat running into them. I sat up, noticing how dark my living room seemed. I flicked on a light, moving as though I had ten ton braces bound around my ankles. I walked back to the couch, lying down gently, curling my legs up against my chest, holding them dear. I ran my fingers across my face, feeling for all the new imperfections bulging out--my busted lip, black eye, and swollen jaw, that only being on my face. A few minutes later, I had collected a bit of energy, now standing and walking off to my upstairs bathroom, struggling up the steps.

I swung open the door, starting the water. I undressed as it filled, exposing my body's multiple bite marks and scratch wounds from being shoved into a brick wall. I sighed, checking how bad the damage was. The bite's severity differed one after the other, some being only nibbles and others bruises, very rarely any breaking the skin. The streaks made were red and bloody, scraping off a layer or two of my skin. I turned my body, investigated the rest of me. Half way, I noticed writing on my hip. "Property of Kevin" it said. "When did he find time to write this?" I asked myself. I sighed, walking over to the tub, flicking off the water when noticing it being full. I cautiously got in, the pure water stinging against my busted body. I sighed, relaxing in the tub, staring off at the ceiling as the water cleansed. The image of Kevin standing over the twenty some year old with his fists on his hips and lights flashing behind him, an over dramatic version of earlier, flickered in my head. The woman's words: "you're a hero" echoed through my ears as I laid there, submerged in water.

"What a peculiar concept," I said aloud to myself. "Kevin the love struck hero. That should be a comic book," I laughed slightly to myself. "But then who would I be? Not the super friend of his sidekick... The damsel in distress?" I relaxed my eyes, bothered by this thought. "Always in distress, always so powerless, always so stupid," I rolled onto my side, the water splashing as I moved. "I don't care if I am or not. I don't want to be the damsel to such a stupid, obsessive, strong, protective--" my tone soothed as I continued down the list, short pauses that gradually grew forming between the words, my eyes subtle. "reliable...caring... lov--" My eyes opened wide when hearing the words coming out of my mouth, chest pounding in shock. What was I saying?! I immediately began cleaning myself, my heart racing and warm face slowing me down.

The night fallen, I figured I would just go to bed. I was now out of the red tub, dried and situated. I slipped on my pj's once in my room, snagging my blanket and curling up in my warm, toasty bed, opening my eyes to memories of this room, memories I wouldn't dare to speak of. I covered my face with my blanket, trying to hide from such wicked thoughts. I ended up drifting off into sleep, the pulsing of my swollen lip acting as a lullaby...

Day five: I awoke by myself for once, my clock screaming as usual. I turned it off, stretching as I sat up in my bed, orange footed pajamas snuggling against my skin. I relaxed, noticing a note taped to my window. I pulled it off, reading it to myself, the words written in a bad penmanship. "You're staying home today. You're not going to school after what happened yesterday, got it? -Kevin" I smirked slightly at his concern, surprised slightly he actually cared not to wake me up and tell me this himself. Keeping a practically perfect attendance, I ignored the letter and got ready for school.

Dressed and ready, I headed down the stairs and towards the door, opening it to see Kevin standing there with his arms folded. I stepped back, gulping slightly, caught. "What're you doing?" he asked sarcastically, grabbing my book bag's strap.

"Er, going to school," I said sweetly, trying to get by him so that I could just go already. He frowned, grabbing my shirt collar.

"Have you even looked at yourself yet?" he asked, pulling me to a mirror. "You look like shit; you're staying home."

"But my attendance record," I sniffled, trying a puppy dog face in order to slip by. Maybe making faces wasn't the best thing to do when I had a busted lip and black eye. He poked my lip, making me hiss in slight pain. Kevin strained his brows, folding his arms.

"And that's why you're not going, stupid," he said. I sighed in defeat, neatly putting my bag on the stair's railing.

"Well now what?" I asked, folding my arms. Kevin grabbed my shirt collar, pulling me close suddenly, kissing the corner of my mouth, opposite of my hurt lip. He broke away, smiling slyly.

"Time to get some sleep," resting was probably the last thing I'd be doing if Kevin's with me. He scooped me up, carrying me off to the living room.

"I can walk, you know," I said, annoyed. He only kissed my cheek in response, laying me on the couch. He left the room for a moment or so to fetch something. I realized this was my chance and quietly crept out of the room towards the door, only to bump into Kevin when turning the corner. I smiled warmly, trying not to get in trouble. He grabbed my nose, pulling me towards the couch. He pushed me onto it, throwing a blanket swiftly over me as he did. That must had been what he was getting.

I peeked out from under the covers, Kevin's hand now running down my back, pulling me towards him. I shut my eyes, preparing for the blow when nothing happened. I opened my eyes to find him putting a pillow behind me, pulling me up so that he could lay it down behind my head. He calmly put me against the pillow, kissing my forehead. Kevin smiled warmly, now leaving the room to snag something from the kitchen. I relaxed, examining which blanket he got me--the dark green one with white stripes over lapping each other. I rolled onto my side, relaxing. If Kevin wasn't going to let me leave than I suppose there's no sense in trying to fight him. I guess I would only lie here and go to sleep, that being exactly what I did.

I drifted off into a dream world as usual where everything was dark and blue like on a rainy day. The same situation was underway, me sleeping in my living room under a green blanket, only the room was warped and distorted. I sat up from the couch, sounds of lightning crashing as I did. I stood, feeling woozy, the room shaking. Lightening crashed again, pounding me to the ground. I fell with such force that I awoke from my dream, heart racing and eyes as wide as ever. I was no longer on the couch, or I was and I didn't realize it. I looked down, the same green blanket covering me, but it didn't feel the same. My head was no longer resting on a dead pillow, but on a radiating body. When I attempted to move, the arms which were wrapped around me tightened their grip, the person's lips pressing against my head, slightly calming me.

"Ssssh," my eyes relaxed, face becoming hot by the sudden body heat. This time when I went to sleep, nothing bad happened in my dream. I was content and felt warm with delight, it all being because of Kevin...

To be continued in chapter five...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: (first chapter)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I suddenly awoke to a gray dismal room, listening to Kevin breath under me as the whistling howls crashed against the windows. I propped my body up to form a slope position over Kevin, noticing him fast asleep. His arms which gripped around me were slipping off the couch from my sudden movement. Kevin sighed silently, his body relaxed. His closed eyes made him seem so much less vicious and actually made him look softer, giving him a bit of... of... oh, I can't even think of the words that describes how Kevin's vulnerability makes him seem when he's asleep. Is my mind in a rut or am I suddenly blank when using such adjectives when they're describing such a deranged knight.

A deranged knight indeed. One who saves you from a fight just so he can start one himself, Kevin's kind of fight at least. Though he's a "hero" now doesn't mean he deserves a royal treatment. He's not getting anything from saving my life except me! Oh... Isn't that all he wanted to begin with though? Maybe... Maybe I ought to repay him for saving me, just once. I... I guess I could... But then he'd never let me live it down if I did something so like him. But... Just once. It'll just be a thank you present for sticking out for me... But what if he wakes up in the midst of the deadly deed? Then I'd REALLY be in trouble... No matter, it's decided: I'll do it!

Cold from moving, I huddled under the blanket but then decided the deed would have a better delivery if Kevin's body warmed me instead. Quietly, I pulled Kevin up slightly, pressing him against my slightly warmer body before preforming my malicious act. I sighed, pulling Kevin up to eye level, his drowsy asleep head slouching forward as I did. One arm across his back to stop him from falling, I held still his drowsy head. I exhaled as a means of calming myself before the act. Okay! I jolted out in front of me, my lips meeting his, pressing hard.

My eyes shut, face red, I continued holding it, my arm across his back practically giving out. I continued kissing, more focused on my arm than my lips, so much so that I didn't even feel the warm liquid slide into my mouth and down my throat, delivered by god knows what. I slid my arm a bit further across his back, making my grip slightly stronger but making the distance between us smaller at the same time. I was so fixed on keeping my grip that I didn't even consider for a moment how hands slightly colder than mine made their way to my jaw and neck, moving around as our lips broke away slightly and came back together again and again. It didn't even cross my mind that something was a miss even when I was leaning backwards and ended up lying under him as he crept over top of me, the blanket sliding down him and off the couch slightly. I hardly even noticed that in a despair to uselessly make sure he didn't fall that I was pulling up his shirt inch by inch, my arm now bending as it lied on his back.

Soon cold air hit my warm stomach, sending a ripple of excitement through my body. The real question wasn't why I was excited, but why I didn't stop this feeling before it was too late! I became too relaxed, my arm that was originally stationed at Kevin's neck to make sure he stayed still was now wrapped around his head, hugging him like I would a pillow. The liquid feeling left my mouth, my lips still kissing what seemed to be his head, the warm liquid pervading down my body. My eyes still shut, I felt a sudden coldness again, this time it being even further down; the feeling past my stomach.

The liquid feeling returned back to my lips, dancing around in my mouth as an exuberant pressure pulsed against certain places, sending even more feelings through my body. I wasn't paying attention; I was just focusing on such a lovely feeling. If I was paying attention, this would had stopped long ago, and I'd never be able to identify such a peculiar feeling. The rainbow of emotions didn't stop there. No. The air between us soon turned to gasping, my lips no longer pulsing against anything. I could hear Kevin gulp before pecking my lips once, then twice, then three times, sending an odd exertion of pain with it which made my emotions sky-rocket! I began to breath heavily, whining slightly as Kevin kissed me, making my mouth too busy to make such sounds. The amazing feeling which made my emotions fly, relaxed slightly only to return with such force that I shouted in surprise.

"Sssssh," Kevin said, pressing his finger against my lip, then to the corner of my mouth before sliding down onto my chin and down my neck, sending shivers to my back. I opened my eyes drowsily only to see Kevin's fixed eyes. I closed them again, the pain slowly leaving. As I relaxed, it blasted again, Kevin kissing my lips as the radical pain made my emotions explode. I kissed him back, trying to find a way to occupy myself away from the surging pain.

This continued for sometime, until finally, Kevin stopped and relaxed, now laying on top of me, joining as I gasped, my heart surging. He looked up at me smiling, kissing my forehead before snuggling against my chest. My eyes opened wide when realizing what took place just now. "Oh my god," I practically whispered. "OH MY GOD!!!" I shouted, heart dashing in shock. Kevin looked up at me, repeatedly asking what was wrong. I didn't look at him, too overwhelmed to even make eye contact. "I can't believe it!" I said, putting my hand on my forehead. "Did what I think happened actually happen?!" I asked, not expecting an answer.

I moved from my laying position to sitting properly on the couch, my torso curling forward as I denied the horrid deed, becoming cold by the sudden loss of warmth. I looked down, my shirt pushed up so much that it was as if I wasn't even wearing it, and my pants! I wasn't even wearing them anymore! Shaking, I managed to sigh in order to calm my speedy heart. Relaxed, I looked over at Kevin, still full of absolute shock. Kevin was staring at me as I had my moment, smirking slightly.

"That's right!" he said, supposedly confirming something he was thinking about as he stared at me. He stood on the couch, hands on his waist, smirking down at me. "YOU'RE the one that kissed ME," he said, dipping down to my face. I feared this would happen.

"I intended to only give you a KISS as a 'thank you present' but..."

"If you only wanted to kiss me to say thanks, then why didn't you stop things before they got out of hand?" he asked. I DON'T KNOW!!!! That was the whole problem. Why didn't I stop things; why didn't I catch on sooner? I shook my head, looking down at the floor.

"I don't know," I said, pathetically, my voice cracking at the down pour things were coming to. "I just don't know!" I said, pathetically sniffling. Oh great, not only am I an unexplainable slut, but I'm an emotional wreck! I wish I could just curl up into a ball and disappear. Kevin stared down at me, smirk dropped as he saw tears build up in my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, crouching down, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close. He rocked me back and forth gently, singing the somehow calming sounds in my ear. "It's okay," he whispered. "It's okay..." I calmed, my eyes becoming drowsy and sleepy from all the--wait a minute! Afraid of falling victim to another one of Kevin's manipulative tricks, I pushed away from him as soon as possible. Kevin wasn't going to get me beating myself up and confused just so he could have his way with me. I'm not stupid. Kevin looked at me bewilderingly, rolling his eyes. "You need to know when to put your guard up and when to take it down, Double D," he said, leaning forward. I bent back as far as possible, attempting to ignore his manipulative lips.

He didn't allow this, grabbing hold of my jaw and slightly pulling me to make me look at him, his smokey eyes examining my red face and trembling lip. Kevin and I finally made eye contact, my lips trembling even more as the suspense ate away at my nerves. Kevin leaned forward, so close that his breath was crowded by the presence of my face. He breathed on me slightly, making my already giddy heart sprint at every blow of air brushed across my skin. My mouth opening more and more as every centimeter between us closed. Kevin stopped moving one or two centimeters away from me, teasing my nerves. I couldn't stand it, my heart sped up, driving my nerves crazy.

I wasn't going to stand it. I knew giving in would probably be the worst possible move to make right now, but my heart was erupting! My body was literally trembling at his teasing. I leaned forward a tad, the distance between us still remaining. Finally, Kevin closed it, kissing my lips, sending my emotions sky-rocketing, the kiss well worth being teased. I hesitated to move my hands, I lifted them slightly, my finger tips just hardly scraping against Kevin's football player body. Kevin wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close, making my hands press against his chest. We kissed and kissed, one new surprise arriving after the other. Mentally this was all wrong, but physically, everything was perfect.

The Aftermath: I rolled over, tangled in my blanket. I opened my drowsy eyes, surprised to see that I was in my room now. I sat up, my chest becoming cold from the sudden loss of my blanket. The sun was just setting, suggesting that it was close to dusk, the clouds still gray and dismal. I checked under my blankets to find something missing. I quickly put back down the blanket and reached for an article of clothing. I opened the door to the sent of something delicious cooking. I fallowed the sent downstairs to find Kevin making what seemed to be an assortment of instant-make food. Frowning slightly, I walked into the room. Kevin turned when noticing me and walked over. "Morning sleepy head," he said, bopping my nose.

I didn't look at him straight on, only around him, too disgraced to make eye contact. "Kevin, about earlier..." he smirked mischievously once recalling the events which took place earlier. He agreed to recalling it, asking what about it I wanted to discuss.

"Are you going to talk about your new thoughts and feelings about me?" he asked sarcastically. "Or do you just want the same thing to happen again... and again... and again...?" He laughed slightly to himself, stirring the noodles.

"Actually. I wanted to tell you that... I can't explain what happened, but I defiantly don't want it to happen again, alright?" I said, slightly nervous about how he would take my demand. Kevin walked back to me and leaned forward, smirking slyly. "What?" I asked, his face unnecessarily close.

"Well, if you really don't want anything else to happen," he murmured before whispering the next bit, "Then I guess I could do just about anything to you." Oh god. My eyes widened at this thought, it frightening but true--too true. I opened my mouth to respond only to have Kevin peck my lips. My eyes widened. I had to collect myself before continuing. I opened my mouth again, this time Kevin locking me with his tongue, fidgeting with my nerves. I quickly pushed him away, covering my mouth with my hand so that he'd stop kissing me long enough so that I could talk.

"You can't just do anything you like with me! I do after all have boundaries--"

"Which I broke through last night," he said, bumping his forehead against mine, smiling. I paused from talking, my hand slightly falling from my mouth as the sudden space between us was no longer visible, causing my face to turn a burning red.

"Y-You mean earlier," I corrected him. Kevin slid his hand over mine, grasping it gently as he slightly shifted it's position

"I meant this," he kissed my lips, invading my mouth with his succulent tongue. I leaned forward towards him, hesitating to slide my tongue into his overworking mouth. I opened my eyes just then, pushing away, my trembling tongue disgraced. God! Why couldn't I control these stupid urges?! "Getting excited?" asked Kevin.

"I'm terribly sorry. I... I can't control this," I said, looking down at the ground.

"Then why try?" asked Kevin. "Just relax and let me guide you," he whispered as he leaned me backwards, closing my eyes as he kissed my face. This wasn't suppose to happen, but I couldn't stop it. Even though mentally I was screaming at him to back off and stop telling lies, my mouth didn't seem to form the words, acting numb like the rest of my body, numb by the poisonous words this spider had fed to me.

Day six: I awoke on the couch, the weekend sun hitting my face vibrantly. I sat up, my tired body waking itself as I stretched. I looked down, seeing that I wasn't wearing anything but my orange socks, the blanket jumbled. I blushed, noticing my clothes spread out on the floor. Oh god, how far did things go last night? I collecting my clothes, pulling on my shirt and underwear, investigating where Kevin went. I went into the kitchen were I found a note on the counter. I picked it up, reading the words aloud to myself. "Went home, don't forget who started what, Double Dork, -Kevin" I sighed, irritated that he added such an irritably true fact in his note. I wish I could tell him that it wasn't me that acted like that last night but some unexplainable being that took over my body. Too bad technology was far from such a thing.

I spent most of the morning trying to figure out an explanation to my actions, but the conclusion I seemed to keep coming to was that I wanted this and there wasn't anything I could do to stop such a thing as natural as attraction, but my mind was far from believing such ludicrous. I kept coming going back and forth between what my body seemed to want and what my mind was trying to prevent, becoming quite annoyed and restless as I came upon two hours of going back and forth. Suddenly, my doorbell rang, surprising me so much so that I ended up jumping off my couch slightly. I hurried to the door, quite forgetting how I looked. I opened it to find Nazz, standing there confused. She was examining my attire of underwear and a T, probably terribly messy hair, and knee high stockings, bags being under my eyes, one overlapping my slightly better black eye.

"Um, rough night?" she asked.

"Really rough," I murmured to myself. She asked me to repeat though I just switched the subject. "Did you want something?" I asked, smiling, being as inviting as possible.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something," she said in a lower tone.

"What?"

"Um, I need to tell you inside," she said, walking into the house. I closed the door behind her, curious to what she wanted. I told her to go ahead, becoming more and more curious by the moment. "What's going on between you and Kevin?" she asked, still low toned so that no passing bystanders would hear through the walls. This was one of those rare occasions when Nazz was serious, her eyes dead and staring.

"N-Nothing. Nothing's going on," I lied, trying to seem confident.

"Bull shit," did she just cuss? "You and Kevin are always together and you two were making out. I know; I saw you," she said. "So you better tell me, or else everyone's going to know."

"Don't do that!" I pled, acting on instinct. If people knew, things would just be so much more worse.

"Then talk," she said, folding her arms.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you can't tell anyone a single word, got it?" I said, trying to get some coverage before exposing what scandals have been happening between us. Nazz and I went into my kitchen, my living room occupied at the moment with memories. We sat down and I began to explain, Nazz's eyes becoming wider after every description. I told her about the forest, what happened after she first came over for tutoring, the mornings, the evenings, being beat up by both bullies, Kevin, and the twenty some year old, how Kevin comforted me after such trauma, everything that's been happening for the past week. I even explained to her my latest problem; the fact that I couldn't control myself.

Shocked already, Nazz became flabbergasted at the extent of things, especially at the fact that I accidentally allowed such an offense, this judged by her physical reactions to all my descriptions. Once done, Nazz struggled to make eye contact, her shocked gaze staring down, processing. "I always thought..." she said, supposedly talking to herself. She finally made eye contact, looking up at me, frowning. "He never said anything bad about you when he talked about you and the Eds. He usually talked about how much Eddy bothered him. I had no clue."

I didn't move, only sat there looking at her, surprised she wasn't ranting. Perhaps Nazz wasn't telling me something or was lying. It was silent between us for sometime until finally Nazz began to speak. "Whatever, I just need to tell you something," she stood from the table, consistently keeping her shocked but blank expression. "Next time you see Kevin, tell him to leave you alone. He has someone else to spend his time with," she said, a sharp spitefulness coming off her words.

She stormed away, assuming proud of her delivery. Nothing was to change. A threat such as that wouldn't even come close to fearing Kevin, he's too stubborn to be feared by such an act. I slouched down on my table, resting my heavy head on my arms.

Store: Sometime later, I got dressed and walked outside, welcomed by the afternoon air. All but one chore done, I began walking to the grocery store. While walking down the sidewalk with an empty book bag on my back, I was soon joined by Kevin, him randomly popping up and putting his elbow on my shoulder as I walked, smiling slyly. I returned an irritated frown, continuing walking, Kevin wrapping his arm around me, keeping a certain distance between us. "So where are we going?" he asked, looking forward.

"The grocery store. I need to make a cake." I murmured. "Nazz came to my house this morning."

"So?" he said, his silly smirk dropped, eyes annoyed.

"She told me to tell you to leave me alone," I said, delivering the message. Kevin rolled his eyes, stopping. He turned, making me turn with him, his hands gently on my cheeks.

"Don't listen to her. Nazz won't do anything," he said, smiling.

"She saw you kiss me a few nights ago," I made clear, speaking low. Kevin frowned.

"We weren't even together. There's no reason for her to be jealous," he said, tone still as calm and nice as before. He kissed my forehead, continuing walking with me as if nothing happened. "Let's get some lunch," he said, still looking forward, frown still shown. I didn't respond, not wanting to make him erupt into a rant waiting to happen. I didn't say anything until we got to the store, trying to keep as far away from his thoughts as possible at the moment.

We entered the store, Kevin broken away for sometime now, walking beside me as I grabbed a carton carrier. I went straight to the cake mix isle, grabbing two boxes of chocolate cake mix and fudge and vanilla flavored icing. "Why are you getting two different icings?" Kevin asked, snagging some writing gels to decorate with.

"It's going to have vanilla in the middle. Father's coworker is being relocated so they're having a party. My parents are far too busy to buy one, so I'm doing it. It costs less to just make a cake yourself," I said, grabbing more things to decorate with. I turned around, Kevin leaned down to my nose level, almost bumping into me.

"I'm gonna lick it off you," Kevin murmured, very low so no one could hear. "Every. Last. Bite," he grinned mischievously, making me blush. I pushed him out of my face, throwing the cake mix into the carrier. While at the store, Kevin grabbed a couple of those already prepped kid's lunch boxes. He got two for each of us, there not being very much food, and two drinks, a soda for him while I was still deciding. We were at the checkout about to be waited on while I was trying to pick a drink. "Come on Double D, it's our turn," he said, smiling. I sighed, grabbing the most interesting bottle in the compartment, not paying attention a bit to what it was. We bought the things and walked outside, sitting on the sidewalk stoop, beginning our lunch.

"So Double D, about yesterday," he said, before biting into a mini cracker sandwich. I sighed, dreading the outlook of this conversation.

"What about it?" I asked taking a sip of my drink. Kevin looked out at the sea of cars, smiling with fixed eyes, not focusing on anything in particular supposedly.

"Are you starting to like me?" he asked. I paused before answering.

"If by like you mean bothered beyond belief, then yes," I said, taking a bite of the mini pizza.

"I don't think so," Kevin said before taking a swig of his soda. Kevin turned towards me, staring me in the eye. "What if it was just you and me? Would you say yes then?" I coughed, choking on my pizza slightly. I didn't know how to answer this!

"If it was just you and me?" I repeated. I looked down, thinking over the concept briefly before looking back at Kevin. "If you're so sure you have me figured out, than answer that yourself," I said, turning my head towards my drink after noticing an enthusiastic smile spread across Kevin's face. He poked my shoulder, catching my attention. He pulled me close, hugging me intimately, pecking my cheek, his lips covered by wrapped arms. I closed my eyes, putting my hand on his back. I wish things were easier, less confusing, simple.

To be continued in chapter six...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: (first chapter)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked home soon after that, taking the groceries into my kitchen, spreading them out to determine what we had to use. For some reason, I was jittery by the time we got home, my heart racing and sweat trickling down my neck as I struggled to stay still. I hope this didn't have anything to do with Kevin. I looked over at him, Kevin looking at me oddly. "You okay, Double Dork?" he asked.

"Fine, fine, what makes you think that a-anything's wrong?" I asked, smiling unnecessarily wide.

"Well for one, you're pouring flower on the eggs," I looked down, realizing I had in fact been pouring flower onto the unopened eggs, stopping immediately, holding my arm still as it shimmered on my side. My restless, wide eyes kept switching from one thing to the next, never stopping. Soon I felt a warming hand wrap around me, stationing itself on my shuttering shoulder, attempting to make it still. I looked over at Kevin's concerned face, still shuttering and moving my eyes. His narrow eyes were fixed on me as he reached for something across the table. He pulled back a bottle, examining it. It was the bottle I was drinking earlier. "A Shimmer. No wonder you can't stay still, dummy," he said bopping my forehead with the bottle. "You took an energy drink."

"I-I...," I paused, breathing heavily "I didn't know!" I said, staring at him, chest pounding. "What should I do?! Should I bake?! Should I stop?! Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!" I said, grabbing hold of his shoulders, my arms shaking so much that I thought I was shaking him myself while in reality, Kevin never moved.

"You're sure as hell not making a cake," he said calmly, putting the bottle on the counter. "Shimmers are really strong. The only thing you can do is weigh it out." Kevin said, removing my shaking hands from his arms, smiling irritably.

"I can't do anything about it?" I murmured. "I have to do something! I can't just stay like this! The cake will never be made, and father and mother will get mad at me! Help me! Help me! Hel--" Kevin suddenly leaned forward and kissed me, stopping me in the midst of my spazz attack. A chill of surprise ran down my back when receiving this, my shaking body easing slightly, my mind blown. I felt as though I was in a realm where nothing existed but surges and thoughts, my shaking body becoming numb. Kevin broke away, my eyes blinking me back to reality.

"What was that for?" I asked, body still shaking, my face stunned.

"So that you'd shut up," he said, flicking my forehead before walking over to the other side of the island, examining the ingredients. My brows strained and eyes wide, I continued staring at Kevin's previous location, my shaking slowly quickening. I flicked a glaring gaze over at him, a build up of liquid forming in my eyes, fists made.

"You can't just do that to me!" I shouted, slamming my hands onto the island. "You're such a dick! Such a self-centered DICK! Everything has to be for you and nothing for anyone else!" by this time tears had well formed and were racing down my cheeks as I yelled. "You lead people on and don't even give a shit! How could I ever fall for a guy like you!? How could I fall for such an ass!" the nonthinking effects of the energy drink had taken over, and all I could do was yell the thoughts in my head, hardly realizing I was saying them aloud.

"How could I actually begin to LIKE you!?"

I was sniffling now, the tears drenching my face, my fists still pounding, the power dimming with every pound. "Why'd I want you to be with me forever!? Why'd I never want you to leave!? Why, why, WHY!!!" I couldn't stand it anymore, this point sobbing as I collapsed to my knees on the floor, covering my eyes as an endless waterfall of tears ran through my hands. Kevin walked over soon later, hugging me dear as I tried pushing him away as I sobbed, him only hugging me more and more, never letting go. I gave up trying to push him away, my sobs drenching my thoughts.

I continued crying and crying in Kevin arms, gripping his shirt, my tears wetting the fabric. He never left, staying by my side, more and more tears drenching his shirt. "W-Why does this hurt so much?" I sobbed. "Why do I hurt when I'm with you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he whispered, pressing my head against his chest, rocking me slightly. I managed a rickety sigh full of tears, pulses coming from my chest. My burning eyes closed slightly, my vision blurred by awaiting tears. I wondered about this feeling and why Kevin said I didn't believe what it was, realizing that the forbidden burning was what I've feared. This hurt too much; I couldn't keep it inside for any longer. I looked up at Kevin, him releasing me slightly. His some what softened gaze drew me closer, making me sit up, leaning towards, careful not to make contact, tears still falling one by one as I stared into his eyes.

"Make it go away," I said in a pathetic, trembling tone. Kevin leaned forward, making me gasp quietly as more tears ran down my face, no contact made. My body trembling, eyes closed and brows strained, I waited for Kevin to act, my chest rippling toxic pulses throughout my soul at every second, no action taking place. I could feel his body heat bump into mine, indicated that he was still there, but he didn't move, hesitating to take away this undying pain. I gulped, calming myself slightly. Putting an immense effort of staying still, I whispered the following: "Save me."

A long pause accompanied the phrase before finally, Kevin answered: "No."

I bowed my head, curling forward, shaking with the massive hit made. I was staring down at the floor, my shocked eyes dropping more and more tears. Kevin stood from the floor, staring down at me. I looked up, his eyes narrow and glaring. "Save yourself," he muttered, stomping away, leaving me to sob on the floor, alone.

I heard the door slam on Kevin's way out, me laying on the floor, it getting wet with my tears. Abandoned, I only stared off at nothingness, thinking only of Kevin. How am I to save myself from something he caused? My heart only ached even more, pulsing the toxic ripples, constantly, this catastrophic feeling pervading inside of me. I only wish Kevin had stayed so that I could feel his warm body keep me out of harm, my skin turning cold and icing from the kitchen tiles. Though, did I truly want Kevin, or did I just want to be freed of this pain? Regaining some energy by laying on the floor, I sat up, hugging my knees as I determined possibilities to why Kevin left. Did he leave on account of me yelling at him? Did he leave because I was crying? Did he leave because I wanted this feeling to stop? But what is this feeling to begin with?

It's an undying pain that surges throughout my body and has yet to stop. When did it begin? Oh yes, yesterday, when... that moment in the living room stopped, the moment where things got out of control... What's been it's status? This question's easy for it's yet to stop climbing ever since then. Is that because I want that to happen again...? But why would I? Kevin is nothing but a teasing brute. Why would I want someone so cruel? Perhaps that's the problem: wanting. Kevin has done so much and when I try to repay him, I end up letting him do as he pleases, actually contributing, a matter of fact, but after that I kept yelling at myself for being so ridiculous, denying the fact that what we were doing felt so amazing, felt so right.

Maybe my body is trying to tell me something, something that may not be understandable to intellectual terms but physical ones. I sighed, realizing and accepting the truth. I....-ed Kevin. I...-ed him so badly. Even though I've realized it just now, I've known it for sometime. I stood from my floor, rubbing the remaining tears not yet dried off my face, smiling slightly. I hurried out my door and headed straight for Kevin's house, pounding at the door repeatedly until he finally came. I smiled once seeing his face, shooting into his arms on contact.

"I love you!" I said sweetly, holding him tight. "I love you so much!" I felt Kevin's body shake slightly, him giggling.

"Took you long enough," he said, pulling my up to kiss my lips, the burning feeling that once overwhelmed me replaced by a sweet rattling feeling that delighted my body, my mind, and everything in between.

Day seven: I awoke in an unfamiliar room, my arms wrapped around Kevin's bare, chiseled chest, a feather-fluffed black blanket over top of us, I sat up, my arms sliding off his chest, Kevin sleeping. The room was amazingly ordinary with pale green walls decorated with a sports poster every now and again. This was Kevin's room, obviously, since we had fallen asleep in his bed after all. It was a new surrounding for me, most of the affairs taking place at my house more so than his. I looked over at Kevin, smiling warmly as I pressed pressed my fingers to my lips slightly, recalling memories that took place in this very room the night before. I kissed my sleeping knight's splendid lips before collecting my clothes from the floor. I put them on and sat down in the bed, folding my legs and staring at Kevin as he slept, him rolling towards me on his side, continuing sleeping.

I examined his practically perfect chest, the shade made by his muscles exhilarating my senses, relaxing me more than necessary. Would it be wrong to touch his perfect chest? The question didn't slip my mind as I reached forward, feeling the beats of his heart as my hand laid on his singing chest. I ended up putting both hands on his chest, leaning forward as I collected his body heat, the feeling stimulating. My hands warm, my body cold, I decided to lay down, wrapping my arms around Kevin's torso, snuggling close, laying my head directly under his and onto his chest, listening to his body. That's better. I sighed, greatly relaxed, smiling as I drifted off into a deeper sleep, Kevin close to me.

Sometime later, I awoke in the same bed except missing a very important element. Kevin was no longer laying beside me, his warm chest no longer pressed against my face. I sat up, noticing a small letter on the pillow. I picked it up, reading it aloud, "Made food, come downstairs if you want some." I neatly folded the paper before putting it in my pocket, my stomach grumbling soon after. I hopped out of the bed and walked down the stairs, his house's design rather similar to mine. I walked off to where his kitchen supposedly was, finding him putting a cup cake on top of a three layered chocolate cake.

He... made the cake... for me?

Awestruck, I could only stare at the superb cake, amazed at Kevin's skills. I looked over at him, smiling widely. I ran up to him, kissing his forehead before standing giddy beside the cake, looking up at it's beauty, that is, before Kevin pulled me away from the cake and into his arms, smiling at me before kissing me with his succulent mouth, making my giddiness drop as my face heated up. He let go of my stunned lips and kissed down my neck, my face petrified slightly. I shook my head slightly, pulling Kevin away before looking back up at the amazing cake. "Did you make this?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go with that," he said sarcastically, swiftly hugging me. I rolled my eyes, smiling. He didn't make it, so he must had bought it. Bought or made, it was still a very sweet act of him. He brushed back hair from my face before running his fingers down my neck, gently pulling me close to kiss my awaiting mouth. Kissing, I opened my eyes, checking the time. I broke away, suddenly, realizing that a certain someone, or should I say someones, were coming today! I broke away quickly, holding my hands out in front of me, my trembling eyes causing my heart to race. "What's up?" asked Kevin, his tone confused. I looked at him, immediately.

"Ed and Eddy are coming home today from camp!" I said. "And they'll be here any minute!"

"Shit," Kevin flat out said, his brows agitated and shoulders slumped forward. "Well what are we gonna do? Dorky and Dorkier are gonna get super mad at you if they find you hanging out with me," Kevin said, pressing his finger on his chin. "Because obviously, this isn't gonna stop just kuz those two came back," he said, bluntly, pointing at me. "After all," he said, smiling slyly "You said you love me," his smile widened, his face blushing slightly, the first time I've seen him blush, actually.

"That being said, you still gotta keep your distance, even more so now that my friend's are coming back. So no following me home," I said firmly, Kevin leaning slightly closer "--and seducing me in public--" and closer "--and being so touchy feely all the time--" and closer. "--and...." I became silent, far too distracted by Kevin's dashingly smirking face to pay attention.

"Is that it?" he asked, moving closer, just short of making contact, teasing me as my face heated up.

"... There's more but I can't think of them at the mo--..." Kevin moved closer, bumping his mouth against mine just barely "...--ment..." I pressed forward, closing the gap between us, Kevin running his hands down my body, me relaxing my arms on his shoulders. He turned me towards the wall, dipping me down as he turned, his hair falling slightly on my stunned face, him smiling. "This is exactly what I mean," I said, my gaze becoming annoyed.

Kevin rolled his eyes, dropping me on the floor before standing up straight. I whined at the sudden blow, glaring up at him from the floor. "So what's the plan?" he asked, staring down at me.

"The plan is that you go back to ignoring me," I said, folding my arms. Kevin dipped low, so low that he bumped noses while I was sitting on the floor, him smirking irritably.

"Not happening. You're too cute," he said, kissing my forehead. I rolled my eyes, standing from the floor, patting my shirt.

"Well then what do you suggest?" I asked, walking towards the front door.

"How about that after school thing that you're going to now?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, standing behind me. "I could walk you there and make sure you 'get home safely.' We don't want another mishap to happen again now do we?" he asked, poking my busted lip. I sighed.

"Fine, so you'll come with me to the study center and that's it?"

"Do you want more time with me? I could sleepover if you want. We could say you were tutoring me and we ended up falling asleep," Kevin pulled me close, my back hitting his chiseled chest.

"But what about Nazz?" I asked. "I'm probably making her mad just being here."

"Oh yeah, she came over here earlier when you were sleeping. I told her that she and me aren't going out and never will be. She wasn't very happy, but she swore to keep us a secret. I dunno how long that promise is going to last though..."

"Thank you," I said, patting his shoulder. "I think I should be at my house when Ed and Eddy get back." Kevin agreed, and he and I picked up the cake and carried it over to my house. Once we got the cake in, Kevin relaxed, making me gesture him to leave before they came. He snapped back to senses and hurried out the door, slamming it on his way out. "Gotta look busy, gotta look busy," I said to myself, grabbing an apron and some decorating icing. I was just in the midst of writing the message when an alarming message was shouted in my ears.

"Hey Double D!" startled I messed up the message, spreading the messed up part with a knife, over lapping it with icing. I looked over my should at Eddy's smirking face. I smiled warmly, about to ask about camp when I was tackled by Ed.

"Double D! I was so sad with out you!" he said, sniffling as he pressed my face against his cheek. "But that's okay now kuz I'm back!" he said, holding me out in front of him, smiling joyfully.

"I missed you too, Ed," I said, patting his arm. Ed put me down soon later, staring off at the mesmerizing cake in front of him. "So how was camp?" I asked, Eddy's face disturbed. He turned towards me with a macabre stare, frowning bitterly.

"Never. Speak. Of that. Again," he said. "Right?!" he asked, looking over at Ed with warning eyes. I turned towards Ed, his face turning all red and becoming all sweaty. I looked over one of my living room windows, noticing Kevin sitting on his front stoop. I smiled warmly, my face blushing slightly. Nothing would be the same after such a week as this...

THE END

-----------

Dissapointed it's over? Don't be. As the title suggests, this is only the beginning of Kevin and Double D's tale. There are still so many more things to happen in the future that it's almost overwhelming! EddxKevin isn't the only pairing for future stories either. I have a number of ideas for some EddxEd (in Ed's point of view, naturally), some EdxEddy (what DID really happen at camp anyways?) and many more. I hope that you join me as I share with you my works that will potintally (if i'm lucky) give me the expierience i need becoming a novelist (if i choose to do so in the future). Thank you SO much for reading, and I hope to hear from you in other/future works!

Bye!


End file.
